


The Elf and the Tiefling

by Hotshot922



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Elves, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotshot922/pseuds/Hotshot922
Summary: After a night of drinking Merilwen finds herself accidentally admitting her love towards Prudence and she reciprocates.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon & Dob & Egbert The Careless & Merilwen & Prudence, Prudence/Merilwen
Kudos: 14





	The Elf and the Tiefling

The oxventurers sit around a table at the local pub after having completed another astounding adventure. Corazon turns into his room for the night to count his share of gold as Dob makes his way to the nearest lake to “account” for his gold while the remaining three sat around the table enjoying glasses of grog and ale. As Prudence begins telling tales of her adventures before the group influencing Egbert’s decision to leave for his room as Merilwen stays listening to the stories and enjoying her ale. Merilwen’s eyes grew wide and sparkled as she listened to the stories that Prudence told of adventure and danger from her life before the oxventurers.

Prudence smiled as she recanted the stories of her past to Merilwen who got progressively closer, unbeknownst to Prudence, as time went on until Merilwen was sitting next to her absent mindedly playing with a loose strand of her hair as her head rested on her shoulder. Prudence stopped talking and looked down to Merilwen who continued playing with her hair for a moment before blushing and pulling back stammering, “I… I am so so sorry Prudence. I didn’t even realize what I was doing and I’ve liked you for so long and it’s just…” Merilwen began crying and burst out of the booth before finishing her thought, her face blushing bright pink, as she ran upstairs towards her room flustered and embarrassed. Prudence looked at the stairs where Merilwen had disappeared before grabbing the mostly full bottle of ale they had been enjoying and following her while her mind raced trying to process what had just happened, “Did she really just say she liked me? I always had my suspicions, but I always figured it was wishful thinking.”

Merilwen sat in her, rented tavern, room on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands thinking about how she had just admitted her love for Prudence and how she could probably never face her again. Merilwen’s mind kept racing thinking of how she had always found Prudence to be very attractive, despite her somewhat violent nature, and she wanted to be with her but she never thought Prudence would care for her though Merilwen had no more time to think of this as she heard Prudence’s voice as the door slowly creeped open softly saying, “Merilwen it’s okay please don’t cry. I’ve known you liked me for a while and its okay because… because I like you too Merilwen.” Merilwen looked up through tearful eyes as Prudence made her way over sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. Prudence drew her finger up Merilwen’s chin so their eyes met, and she smiled Pulling Merilwen into a hug and whispering in her ear, “I love you Merilwen more than even Cthulhu himself could understand.” Merilwen giggled at the comment and pulled back smiling while wiping her tears from her face with her tunic sleeve before saying, “Do you really love me Prudence?”

Prudence smiled as she saw the light return to Merilwen’s eyes and cupping her cheeks with her hands she said, “Of course I love you I love you more than anything Merilwen” Prudence punctuated the sentence by pulling Merilwen forward into a passionate kiss. Merilwen’s mind went wild as her lips clashed against Prudence’s and as Prudence’s long tongue began to push into Merilwen’s mouth she moaned out letting her hands grab onto Prudence’s back and pull her closer. Prudence’s hands hooked onto Merilwen’s shoulders for a while before she began to remove the heavy coat Merilwen was wearing. Merilwen pulled back and panting said, “I’ll get my clothes why don’t you work on yours?” Prudence nodded and began removing her gear and clothing setting it neatly on a chair in the corner of the room as Merilwen followed suit setting her items in the chest at the front of the room. Prudence turned, having set her items down, to see Merilwen and smiled as she stood nervously until Prudence approached her and guided her to the bed. Prudence sat Merilwen down and kneeled between her legs and as she began to run her tongue along Merilwen’s slit she moaned out tangling her hands into Prudence’s obsidian hair.

Merilwen couldn’t believe this was happening it had always been her wildest dream to have Prudence eat her put but she had never expected to experience it like this. Merilwen threw her head back as Prudence’s long tongue teased her clit before pushing past her lips causing Merilwen to cry out in pleasure. Prudence enjoyed the sinful sounds that escaped from Merilwen’s mouth and they encouraged her to double her efforts as one of her hands snaked up and began playing with Merilwen’s nipples causing her to cry out even louder. Prudence pulled back letting her tongue run up Merilwen’s slit before withdrawing causing Merilwen to cry out at the loss of stimulation though her complaints were silenced as Prudence stood pushing her, so she lay flat on the bed. Prudence climbed atop Merilwen delighting in the soft mewling that came from the wood elf below her as it sent shivers of heat down to her core. Prudence arched letting her head lay next to Merilwen’s as she moaned out, “You are absolutely delicious my little buttercup” Merilwen nuzzled into Prudence’s neck as she felt the warmth of her breath on the side of her face. Prudence enjoyed the elf’s touch and, taking advantage of the situation, let her tail slip between her legs and begin teasing Merilwen’s clit.

“Wow I… oh god… I didn’t know tieflings could do that with their tails”, Merilwen moaned out as she bucked into the touch of Prudence’s tail causing Prudence to giggle as she withdrew her tale causing Merilwen to whine out. Prudence twisted herself and Merilwen so that she now rested on the bottom before saying, “Come here so I can finish eating you out.” Merilwen Sat up and positioned herself so that her pussy was over Prudence’s mouth and without any further words Prudence began running her tongue along Merilwen’s already soaked slit. Merilwen moaned as Prudence’s tongue plunged in and out of her folds teasing her until she grabbed the tieflings horns pulling her deeper. Merilwen came with a scream as she pulled Prudence’s horns harder letting her ride out her orgasm’s on Prudence’s tongue until she finally came down off her high and rolled to the side cuddling up to Prudence. Merilwen wrapped her arms around Prudence and let her head rest on Prudence’s chest as Prudence, using her tail and hands, brought herself to a swift orgasm. Prudence turned to look at Merilwen, careful not to hurt her with her horns, and whispered, “I absolutely fucking love you” Merilwen simply hummed affirmatively as she drifted off to sleep with Prudence.


End file.
